


Caught

by angstbot



Series: SwanQueen Drabbles [39]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV), Swen, swan queen - Fandom
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-12
Updated: 2019-05-12
Packaged: 2020-03-02 07:05:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18806167
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angstbot/pseuds/angstbot
Summary: Prompt: "How long have you been standing there?" / Emma gets caught trying to plan how she'll tell Regina how she feels.





	Caught

“And so that’s why I think you should go on a date with me!”

Emma groaned at how pathetic she sounded even to herself. She was asking Regina out, not making a presentation to the mayor, even though it was the same person.

Slumping down into her chair, she tipped her head onto the back. “God, why is it so hard for me to tell Regina I’m interested?”

“I don’t know, why is it?”

She whirled to see Regina leaning against the doorway to the sheriff’s bullpen wearing a serious smirk, then groaned again and closed her eyes. "How long have you been standing there?" she managed.

“Long enough.”

Having discovered that it was actually not possible to die of embarrassment, Emma decided there was no choice but to face it. “I’m sorry. I’ll- I- we don’t have to ever talk about this again.”

“Pick me up at 7.”

Emma blinked. “I- What?”

“Pick me up at 7,” Regina repeated. “It’s a school night. Don’t be late.”

All Emma could do was sputter as Regina turned on one shiny heel and left the office. But she definitely watched the sway of her hips in that tight skirt as she went.  


End file.
